


Devil from Heaven

by BlueLianHua



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLianHua/pseuds/BlueLianHua
Summary: Wei Wuxian Died that night at nightless city. Inquiry was played for days hoping to get him to answer but all eventually gave up. Except for one he played the inquiry everyday for the next 13 years. And one time he got an answer.





	Devil from Heaven

A man in black continues to play his flute with tears in his eyes. These were the people he fought to protect. The same people he hoped was different from before. The people he believed was reasonable and just. But as they try to kill him and tried to take the stygian seal. He asks himself "Just how greedy are you?" He looks at them as hope slowly leaves his heart. 

"Since you want it so much come and get it with your own strength"  
He watched as they all fight amongst themselves. Killing and hurting each other. Why did I save all of you? 

Losing hope he goes to the cliff where it all started. Funny enough he was not afraid but at peace. He finally understood that sometimes the world does not need a hero but a monster.  
Now he realizes that they werent worth saving. And then he turned around and closed his eyes praying to the Gods. Should he be given a second life that he never meets any of them again. And in that life he could be as cold as the winters and as dark as the night. 

He prayed as he slipped off the cliff not noticing the blur of white reaching for him. He didnt see as despair crossed that beautiful man's face. He too prayed, prayed that he could reach him, to hold his hand, to save him. He watched as the man he so loved fall down into the fires shouting his name. 

And that night will remain in history and in the heart of that young master. They would play inquiry in order to hear him but they will not succeed. They would give up but the young master who played each day hoping for answers.

For thirteen years he persevered playing and playing waiting for an answer he foolishly craves but he couldn't . Not a single spirit gave him an answer still he played believing that one will answer him and it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time please excuse my mistakes. Thank You


End file.
